Só tenho certeza de uma coisa: Amote
by Twin's Cullen
Summary: Bella é a nova aluna da pequena cidade de Forks,e conhece o Edward Cullen.Ao principio odeiam-se mas tudo se resolverá.Melissa é a namoradinha de Edward mas até quando?
1. Chapter 1

1º Capitulo

Era um dos raros dias solarengos da cidade de a estacionar o meu mini cooper preto quando o vi, rodeado pelo seu grupinho e algumas raparigas que pareciam cadelas com o cio;parecia uma pessoa famosa rodeado pelos seus fãs.  
Saí do carro e dirigi-me à secretaria para me entregarem o horário e me darem algumas informaçoes.  
Quando passei pelo grupinho de raparigas estéricas o "senhor convencido" disse em voz de gozo:  
-Lá vem a aluna nova!  
Eu olhei para ele com um olhar de "o que é que queres?" e reparei que as cadelas que o rodeavam me mandavam um olhar -lhes ironicamente e virei costas para entrar no edificio.  
Entrei no edificio e a minha primeira impressão não era má.Tinha as paredes caíadas de branco,uns posters de várias cores a avisar sobre um evento qualquer,não prestei atenção.  
Vi uma placa a dizer e vi que era ali que tinha que entrar.  
-Bom dia!  
-Bom dia querida! Precisas de alguma coisa?-disse a senhora atrás do balcão,que vestia uma saia preta com uma camisola vermelha de grande decote e um colar preto.  
a Isabella Swan,a "nova aluna".  
Esta expressao de "nova aluna" não me soava bem,mas pronto.  
-Ah para o 11ºB,certo?  
-Certo.  
-Ok,então aqui está o teu horario e o mapa da escola se precisares.A tua aula agora é no edificio F,na sala 10.  
-Obrigada.  
-De nada precisares de algo podes vir aqui.  
Sorri-lhe com pouca vontade e saí do edificio.  
Enquanto ia com os olhos no mapa,um rapaz loiro,espenhento,que parecia ter sido picado por milhoes de abelhas,dirigiu-se a mim.  
-Olá.-disse ele com um ar alegre.  
-Olá.  
-Deves ser a Isabella.  
-Sim,sou,como é que sabes?  
-Sabe-se tudo por aqui.  
Boa, só me faltava esta para o meu dia continuar os alunos desta escola,não,melhor,toda a população de Forks já devia saber que ir ter uma menina nova mais o seu irmão e os seus pais e,que o papá é irmão do director Luttz,o director da pequena escola de Forks.  
-Hum…posso-te pedir uma coisinha?  
-Sim,diz.  
-Podes-me tratar por Bella?  
-Ok,então Bella assim será.  
Dei-lhe um sorriso falso e virei em direcção à , já está!-pensei enquanto deixei o rapaz das borbulhas para trás.  
Mal entrei toda a gente olhou para mim e alguns comentaram com os companheiros de carteira e para piorar a situação,tropecei numa pasta que estava no meio do caminho.  
E quando isso aconteceu houve um coro de gargalhadas e risinhos,o que me fez corar,baixei a cabeça para conseguir ver bem o caminho,e encaminhei-me para a minha carteira.  
Quando o professor entrou e restabeleceu a calma na sala,falou:  
-Olá,como todos sabem temos uma aluna Swan quer fazer o favor de vir aqui à frente e apresentar-se?  
Era só o que me para o professor e disse:  
-Não vale a pena perder tempo da sua aula.  
Ele olhou para mim com a sobrancelha levantada e respondeu:  
-Não vou perder muito tempo se a menina se decidir vir logo e não é um pedido,é uma ordem.  
Fui de pálida a roxa em segundos.Óptimo! primeiro dia já consegui ouvir do professor.  
Acabei por ceder e levantei-me com a cabeça finalmente levantei a cabeça,vi que todos tinham os olhos postos em mim,mas uns em especial chamaram a minha atençã verdes e brilhantes como duas decidi ver de quem eram aqueles olhos vi que eram de um rapaz com cabelos cor de bronze e pele pálida.Só então percebi que já tinha visto aquele rosto em algum o rapaz do estacionamento,aquele que tinha todas aquelas cadelas atrás dele.  
Lembrei-me do porquê de estar ali e comecei a falar:  
-Olá,meu nome é Isabella Swan e tenho 17 anos;mas gosto que me chamem de me mudar com os meus pais e com o meu irmão,porque o meu pai conseguiu um emprego como chefe da polícia.  
Olhei para o professor para o professor para ver se ele já estava satisfeito ou ainda me ia obrigar a passar mais vergonhas.  
Ele sorriu e fez um gesto para eu ir para o lugar e assim o me sentei,senti alguma coisa a bater-me na nuca,virei-me e vi uma rapariga de cabelo preto espetado para todos os lados a sorrir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tão poucas reviews:(  
Ohh mandem mais,por não ficamos a saber a vossa opinião:(**

**Aqui fica o capitulo 2.  
Enjoy...**

* * *

-Olá,o meu nome é Alice Cullen.-disse ela sempre com um sorriso genuíno nos lábios.

-Olá-respondi e sorri tambem.

Quando finalmente tocou,guardei as minhas coisas na -me e encontrei a rapariga chamada Alice ao meu lado ainda com aquele sorriso que mostrava todos os seus dentes era realmente baixinha mas a sua beleza compensava a falta de altura;tinha os olhos azuis e vestia claramente roupas de marca e muito caras.

-Acho que como és nova aqui vais precisar de uma guia,pois eu ofereço-me para a tarefa.-disse ela.

-Obrigada.-agradeci envegonhada.

-Tudo o que precisas de saber eu mostro-te.A Alice Cullen conhece toda a gente,assim como toda a gente conhece a Alice Cullen.

A minha primeira aula era no edificio B,ou seja,no ginásio.

Educação fisica não era o meu forte,por isso a única coisa que fazia era tipo um apendice,estorvaba.A rapariguita,toda saltitante de olhos azuis tinha a mesma aula que eu e então acompanhou-me.

Ela até não era mau de todo,era só por mim a sorrir,ela era mesmo uma boa pessoa para se ter como feliz por uma pessoa como ela ser a minha primeira amiga em o sorriso passou mas o professor de educaçao fisica me entregou um uns calções que iam até meio da coxa pretos e uma t-shirt bordô(**N/A:**bôrdo é uma cor,parecida com o vermelho.:b!) com o simbolo da escola.

-Eu sei são horriveis eu tambem não gosto e já disse ao professor mas ele disse que era o que até já me ofereci para desenhar um novo mas nada,não me deram ouvidos.-disse Alice enquanto fazia beicinho.

-Pois,isto é mesmo -te se disseres a alguem que usei isto!-ameacei.

-Só se fizeres o mesmo.-disse ela piscando-me o olho.

Eu sorri-lhe e acabei de me vestir.

Saí do balneário com a Alice.Íamos jogar voleiball-que seca!

-Anda Bella,vamos jogar!-disse Alice toda animada.

-Vamos!-disse eu com algum sarcamo.

Começamos a jogar e reparei que só estava a jogar com raparigas e que os rapazes estavam a jogar rugby.E no meio desses rapazes estava um que me chamou a atençã de calções até ao joelho e com os seus cabelos loiros todos bagunçados.

Ele viu-me a olhá-lo e fingi que não vira,voltando a minha atenção para o jogo de volleyball.

-Vai Bella!-disse Alice para uma bola que vinha na minha direcçã corri para trás pronta para lhe passar a bola,mas tropecei nos pés de alguem.E quem era esse alguem?"O senhor famoso".

-Estás bem?-começou Alice-Realmente esta foi uma óptima maneira de conheceres o meu magnífico irmão.-disse Alice com um tom de voz irónico.

Alice estendeu-me a mão e ajudou-me a levantar.

-E pedir desculpa,não?-disse Alice ao irmão.

-Ela é que não me viu e ainda me calcou,por isso ela é que te, de me pedir desculpas.-disse ele virando costas e continuando o seu jogo.

-O "senhor famoso" é teu irmão?-perguntei à Alice.

-O "senhor famoso"?

-Sim,quando o vi hoje de manhã ele estava rodeado de gente,por isso pensei que ele era alguem famoso e que eu não conhecia.

Alice gargalhou e disse:

-O meu irmão pode ser lindo,mas famoso,não me parece que ele o vá ser.

-Porque dizes isso?

-Porque ele só tem beleza,pois ele é uma mal-educado e um estúpido.

-Tu não gostas do teu irmão?

-Gosto só em casa,porque lá o Edward é querido e simpático,mas em público fica totalmente diferente.-disse Alice.

Então o nome dele era Edward…Edward Cullen.

**Emmentt Pov.**

-Bella,estás bem?-perguntei-lhe preocupado.

Ela olhou para trás a ver quem é que a chamava,mas claro não podia ser mais ninguem do que eu,claro,o seu maninho.

-Sim,estou bem maninho não te preocupes.

-Maninhos?-perguntou uma rapariga que vinha com ela de olhos azuis e cabelo espetado,mais parecia ter saído daqueles desenhos animados que dão nos canais infantis.

-Oh!Desculpa Alice…Este é o meu irmão Emmentt.

-Olá Emmentt,eu sou a Alice Cullen!-disse o pequeno ser com um grande sorriso na cara.

Olá.-disse-lhe eu retribuindo o sorriso.

-Nós temos que ir ão até já.-disse Bella pegando no braço do pequeno ser.

-Até já meninas.

Eu tinha que perguntar qualquer coisa à Bella,mas não me lembrava…porra…o que era…

-Ah Bella encontramos-nos no parque e levas-me?-gritei.

-Claro!Mas não demores muito…-disse ela.

**Edward Pov.**

-Emmentt,quem era aquela?-perguntei-lhe como quem não quer a coisa.

-Era a minha irmã Bella.

-Irmã?

-Sim,I-R-M-Ã.-disse ele em tom de brincadeira.

Ok,isto era estranho,a Bella era irmã do Emmentt…não tinham nada a ver um com o outro,mas pronto.

Ia ser um bocadinho dificil habituar-me à ideia que "aquela coisa" era irmã de um amigo que remedio.

-Mas porque,tens alguma coisa contra?-vira-se Emmentt para mim.

-Não,nada contra,…só não consigo encaixar essa ideia na cabeça.

-Ela é muito fixe, a conhececes melhor,mudarias de opinião.

Ele virou-me as costas e foi para o balneário.

Conhece-la melhor?Como se isso fosse bem ela era gira e hoje em educação fisica os calções ficavam-lhe bem,mesmo bem.

Ok Edward,pára de teres esses pensamentos sobre ela.

**Bella Pov.**

Fui para o balneário para me aquele " Edward Cullen" era um estúpido.

Quando já estava vestida,saí do balneário para ir ter com a Alice à saí do balneário fui contra uma rapariga que ficou logo com cara de má.

-És cega?-gritou ela.

-Não desculpa,não estava a olhar para a frente.

-Mas para a próxima olha!-gritou ela continuando a andar e encostou-se em frenteà parede do balneàrio dos rapazes,donde saiu Edward e ele e a rapariga beijaram-se.

Eu virei a cara e fui para a cantina,muito chateada,mas sem saber porquê.

* * *

**Gostaram?  
Mandem reviews para saber se gostaram ou não...**

**beijoos para vocês todos:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy...:)**

**

* * *

**

**Edward pov.**

-Até já-disse Emmentt saindo do balneário.

-Ate já.-respondi-lhe.

Ao sair ele deixou a porta entreaberta e eu vi-a a sair do seu blaneá realmente até era ela saíu do balneario foi contra a Melissa.

-És cega?-gritou-lhe Melissa.

Ela não devia falar assim com a Bella,ela não estava atenta.

Bella respondeu alguma coisa mas não consegui ouvir.

-Mas para a proxima olha!-gritou Melissa encostando-se em frente ao blaneario onde eu estava;eu peguei nas minhas coisas e sai do dirigiu-se a mim e por algum motivo não queria que ela me tivesse beijado.

-Porque é que me beijas-te?-perguntei

-Porque…sou tua namorada…?-disse ela confusa.

Eu não lhe respondi.

Fomos para a cantina,vi Emmentt sentado numa mesa.

-Hey Edward senta aqui!-gritou Emmentt.

Acenei-lhe tambem e afirmei com a cabeç-me à beira do Emmentt e a Melissa à minha,ficando dois lugares de vago.

Reparei que a minha irmã estava a chamar por mim e pelo Emmentt.

-Podemos-nos sentar aqui?-perguntou ela e reparei que Bella,que estava ao lado dela lhe deu com o cotovelo.

-Claro.-disse Emmentt.

**Bella pov.**

Entrei na cantina e dirigi-me onde Alice estava.

-Porque demoras-te tanto?-perguntou Alice.

-Fui contra uma rapariga que não devia estar nos seus melhores dias.-respondi-lhe relembrando o que aconteceu.

Alice começou a andar e eu em frente da mesa onde estava Emmentt com Edward e com a rapariguita que o beijou.

-Podemos-nos sentar aqui?-perguntou dei-lhe com o cotovelo,pois eu não me queria sentar ali.

-Claro.-respondeu o meu irmão sorrindo.

Alice sentou-se,e eu,contrariada,sentei-me tambem.

-Bella esta é a Melissa;Melissa esta é a Bella.-disse Alice gesticulando para a rapariguinha que pelos vistos se chamava Melissa,e para mim.

-Olá.-disse eu timidamente.

-Olá.-respondeu ela de mau grado.

-Vais ao baile Bella?-perguntou Edward,surpreendendo-me por estar a ser simpatico.

-Baile?Que baile?-questionei.

-Vai haver um baile de mascaras,deste sabado a oito dias,cá na ão afixados cartazes na escola,não viste?-continuou ele.

Lembrei-me daquele cartaz que tinha visto,mas que eu não tinha prestado muita atenção.

-Quem é que vai?-perguntei.

-Daqui da mesa vamos todos,por isso é que te estou a perguntar.

-Sim,posso ir.-reparei que todos os olhos da mesa estavam postos em mim e que os da Melissa estavam cheios de fúria.

-Ah e tambem podes ir à festa que vamos dar depois no baile de mascaras-disse Alice toda contente.

-Sim,acho que tambem posso ir a esse.

-Boa!Temos que combinar o que vamos levar!-disse Alice virando-se para mim.

Começamos a falar de vários para as horas e reparei que já tinha que ir.

-Olhem tenho que ir,tenho aula agora.-disse eu levantando-me da cadeira.

-Ok,então até já Bella.-disse me Alice.

-Eu tambem vou,tenho aula a seguir.-virei-me e reparei que era Edward que dizia isso.

-Emmentt não te esqueças de estar no parque de estacionamento cedo,não te atrases.

-Sim maninha não te preocupes.-respondeu-me ele.

Reparei que Edward estava-se a despedir de toda a gente e deu um beijo na Melissa.

Virei a cara e continuei a andar até à porta.

-Bella,espera.-ouvi alguem chamar e vi que era Edward.

Pareia até que ele chegou à minha beira,ou seja,no lado de fora da cantina.

-Então que aula vais ter?-perguntou-me ele.

-Biologia e tu?

-A mesma.-disse ele com um pequeno sorriso na cara,não sei bem porque.

-Então…desculpa lá a calcadela que te dei.-disse eu não muito arrependida.

-Oh não faz mal.Já nem me lembrava.-disse ele.

Caminhamos até ao edificio A que era onde eram os laborató ao laboratório de biologia.Não dirigimos nenhuma palavra pelo -me na última bancada do lado da janela.

-Posso?-ouvi alguem perguntar.

-Claro.-quando virei a cara,esse alguem era Edward Cullen.Não me apetecia ter que o aturar nesta aula.

-Olá Bella.-disse-me o rapaz que encontrei de manhã.

-Olá…desculpa mas ainda não sei o teu nome.-disse eu meia estava duas bancadas à minha frente,por isso não podia falar muito alto.

-Oh o Mike Newton.-disse ele ficando vermelho que nem um tomate.

-Então…Olá Mike.

O professor entrou na sala.

-Bem meninos,parem o que estão a fazer e estejam atentos.

**Edward pov.**

-Olhem tenho que ir,tenho aula.-disse Bella levantando-se da cadeira.

Olhei para o relogio e reparei que tambem tinha aula a seguir,e assim,aproveitava e ia com Bella.

-Ok,então até já Bella.-disse Alice.

-Eu tambem vou,tambem tenho aula a seguir. virou-se e ficou com uma cara ficava bonita quando fazia aquela cara.

Despedi-me de todos e reparei que Bella disse qualquer coisa ao Emmentt mas não consegui entender o que.

Melissa puxou-me e beijou-me e notei Bella a virar a ignorei começou a sair da cantina.

-Bella,espera. já estava fora da cantina,mas ouviu-me e parou onde estava à minha espera.

-Então que aula vais ter?-perguntei-lhe,eu queria ter aulas com ela.

-Biologia e tu?-perguntou ela.

-A mesma.-respondi espalhando-se um sorriso na minha cara.

Ela olhou-me e disse:

-Então…desculpa lá a calcadela que te dei.

-Oh não faz mal.Já nem me lembrava.-disse eu realmente já não me lembrava desse pequeno acidente.

Entramos no sentou-se no fundo da sala,e eu segui-a.

-Posso?-perguntei-lhe apontando para a cadeira.

-Claro.-respondeu mas quando viu que era eu,fez uma expressão que não consegui decifrar.

-Olá Bella.-disse Mike Newton,o rapaz que eu odiava.

-Olá…desculpa mas não sei o teu nome.-respondeu ela corada.

-Oh o Mike Newton. ele ainda mais corado que ela.

-Então…Olá Mike.

O professor entrou na sala,deixando-me contente pois eu não queria que a conversa deles continuasse.

-Bem meninos parem o que estão a fazer e estejam atentos à aula.

Depois da aula,eu e Bella saimos da sala juntos.

-Então…já tens par para o baile?-perguntei-lhe.

* * *

**Send reviews,please:)  
Manda reviews,por favor:)**

**beijoos:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muitoo bem,aqui está o 4ºcapitulo,esperamos que gostem:)**  
**Neste capitulo tem vários pov.*-*Um deles é de uma personagem que inventamos, é a namorada do Edward, mas por quanto tempo?**  
**Vamos ver...;)**

* * *

-É preciso ter par para ir?-perguntou ela um pouco confusa.

-Não,não é obrigatório,mas muita gente vai levar.

-Ah não sabia…E tu…vais com quem?-perguntou-me um pouco hesitante.

-Eu não sei,mas em principio devo ir com a Melissa,ainda não falamos sobre isso.-respondi honestamente.

Vi o meu Volvo reluzente lá ao fundo,o que queria dizer que já estavamos no parque de estacionamento.

-Olha…-dissemos os dois ao mesmo tempo e reparei que ela ficou um pouco corada.

-Diz tu primeiro.-disse eu.

-Tenho que ir,o Emmentt está à minha espera.-disse ela olhando para onde estava Emmentt,à beira de um mini cooper preto.

-Sim,tambem tenho que ir.

-Adeus.-disse ela.

-Adeus.

Ia a dirigir-me para o meu carro quando olhei para as horas e…bolas…havia-me esquecido que depois das aulas tinha que ir buscar a Melissa ao auditorio e a aula dela já tinha terminado à 5 minutos.

Entrei a correr para o carro e mal meti a chave na ingnição acelarei logo.

**Melissa pov.**

-Até amanha então.-disse eu ao meu professor de teatro.

Saí do auditório e reparei que Edward não estava lá.Já tinha saído à quase 10 minutos,ele não se costuma atrasar;que estranho!Fui ver se tinha algum sms ou chamada mas não,não tinha.

Sentei-me num banquinho que havia em frente do auditó a pegar no telemovel para ligar ao Edward,quando vi ao longe o seu parou em frente ao auditorio e eu entrei no carro.

-Dou-te 30 segundos para te explicares.-disse eu mal entrei no carro.

-É que depois da aula de biologia eu e a Bella estavamos a falar e eu nã…

-Tu o quem?-gritei eu.

-Eu e a Bella!

-Porque motivo ou razão,tu,estavas a falar com a Bella?

Eu realmente já começava a ficar farta daquela -se de desentendida em tudo o que lhe ao almoço,estavamos a falar do baile,e ela a fingir que não sabia de nenhum baile…daqui a nada ela e o Edward ainda vão ao baile juntos!

-Ela até é simpática.-disse ele.

-Ela até é simpática?Para que é que me interessa saber se ela é simpatica?

-Pode não te interessar a ti mas a mim interessa-me.Lá por seres a minha namorada não quer dizer que não possa ter mais amigas.-disse ele,fazendo-se ficar a olhá-lo chocada.

Eu não ia deixar que esta discussão afectasse a nossa relaçã na hora de usar as minhas aulas de teatro,para improvisar:

-Desculpa Edward.É que…tu és tão lindo,e tantas raparigas querem ter o meu lugar,para estar ao teu lado,por isso,eu não gosto de saber que tens outras "amigas",pois eu não sei a intenção que elas tem em relação a ti.

Ele suspirou.

-Não te preocupes.A Bella não parece ser dessas.-disse ele com uma voz é parece que queria que ela fosse dessas.

**Emmentt Pov.**

Quando saí da minha aula,dirigi-me para o carro de Bella,tinha-mos combinado que ela me levava a casa.

Encostei-me ao carro,pois ela ainda não tinha -se 3 minutos e ela não aparecia.Já estava para a ir procurar dentro da escola ,quando a vi…com o Edward?

Finalmente um motivo para a tortutar!:b

Eles despediram-se com palavras,nem um beijinho na bochecha,só palavras.

Ele dirigiu-se para o carro dele e Bella entrou no carro dela,tal como eu.

-O Edward?Ele não tem namorada?-comecei eu.

-Emment,nós somos só amigos,deixa-te de coisas!-disse ela nervosa.

-Ui,ouvir o nome dele já te deixa nervosa?

-Emment cala a boca!-disse ela furiosa.

-De manhã odiavam-se,ao almoço ficaram indeferentes,de tarde apaixonam-se!Que romantico!-disse eu chegamos a casa.

**Bella Pov.**

Depois de Edward se dirigir para o seu carro,dirigi-me ao meu.

Entrei no carro e Emment entrou tambem.

-O Edward?Ele não tem namorada?-disse realmente estava a começar a simpatizar mais com o Edward,mas não ia passar disso.

-Emment,nós somos só amigos,deixa-te de coisas!-disse que pelo menos podiamos ser amigos,não?Lá por a namorada dele não gostar de mim ele não ia de deixar de falar comigo certo?

-Ui,ouvir o nome dele já te deixa nervosa?-disse ele interrompendo-me os pensamentos.

-Emment cala a boca!-disse eu furiosa.

-De manhã odiavam-se,ao almoço ficaram indeferentes,de tarde apaixonam-se!Que romantico!-disse ele rindo-se.

Revirei os olhos,eramos só amigos!

Chegamos a casa,estacionei o meu carro à beira do carro do chefe da policia.

Saí do carro e reparei que Emment estava abraçado a um Mercedes Benz cinzento.(**N/A:**este é o carro do /imgres?imgurl=.com/multimedia/photo_gallery/0703_a%2B2008_mercedes_benz_cl65_amg%&imgrefurl=.&usg=_rlzGA_JJx-ScvQLYZ8uqDXS1zXI=&h=768&w=1024&sz=84&hl=pt-pt&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=yT1NW4NNKl4sdM:&tbnh=112&tbnw=157&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dmercedes%2Bbenz%26hl%3Dpt-pt%26sa%3DX%26gbv%3D2%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D529%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C85&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=1060&vpy=224&dur=1370&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=192&ty=131&ei=prjaTP-AFsiEswaruayGAQ&oei=prjaTP-AFsiEswaruayGAQ&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:0&biw=1345&bih=529 ,se não der este digam e eu dou-vos outro )

-Já chegou!-disse Emment todo nos mudamos não podiamos trazer o carro do Emment por isso pedimos a uma empresa que nos trouxe-se.

-Ainda bem.-disse eu com um tom de voz sarcático.

Entrei em casa e vi o meu pai sentado no sofá e a minha mãe a fazer o jantar.

-Olá está o Emment?-perguntou a minha mãe.

-Está lá fora a abraçar o seu carro.-disse eu com um sorriso na cara.

A minha mãe olhou pela janela da cozinha que dava para a frente da casa e começou-se a rir e o meu pai que tambem estava a ouvir a conversa tambem se começou a rir.

Ri-mos-nos os três,pois Emment era sempre o Emment,nunca mudara nestes anos todos.

-De que é que se estão a rir?-disse Emment entrando na cozinha.

-Esquece Emment.-disse eu dirigindo-me para as escadas,para ir para o meu quarto.

Ele segui-me.

-O que queres?-perguntei-lhe parando na porta do meu quarto.

-Queria saber se tu e o Edward estão juntos.-quando acabou de dizer isto fez um beicinho que me fez soltar um risinho.

-Emment vê se entendes uma coisa,eu e o Edward somos só amigos e eu mal o conheç parece ser daqueles rapazes todos convencidos.-disse eu já a ficar um bocado aborrecida com esta conversa.

-okay,okay Bella.Já percebi que são só amigos…mas…

-Mas o que?

-Podem vir a ser amigos com privilégios…-disse Emment com uma car de inocente e saiu a correr enquanto eu pegava numa almofada para lhe atirar.

Comecei-me a rir,o Emment era mesmo insistente quando queria.

* * *

**Então gostaram?**  
**Deixem reviews:)**

**Beijos para vocês:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui está o capitulo 5:)**

**Enjoy...^^**

* * *

**Edward Pov. **

-Desculpa Edward.É que…tu és tão lindo,e tantas raparigas querem ter o meu lugar,para estar ao teu lado,por isso,eu não gosto de saber que tens outras "amigas",pois eu não sei a intenção que elas tem em relação a ti.-disse Melissa,parecendo sincera.

Suspirei…

-Não te preocupes.A Bella não parece ser dessas.-disse ele com uma voz é parece que queria que ela fosse dessas.-disse eu com a voz a sair-me um pouco triste,não sabendo bem porquê.

Levei a Mel a era sexta-feira e a Melissa ainda não tinha combinado nada.

-Que vais fazer este fim-de-semana?-perguntei quebrando o silêncio.

-Estava a pensar irmos ao cinema amanha,dá-te jeito?-disse Melissa com um sorriso na cara.

-Sim,dá-me jeito.E que filme vamos ver Mel?

-Não sei bem…vai estrear um muito fixe,mas não me estou a lembrar do nome.

-Okay,então vamos ver esse.-disse eu um pouco animado.

Parei em frente ao portão da casa da Melissa.

-Então até amanha.-disse Melissa dando-me um beijo nos lábios.

-Até amanha.-respondi-lhe.

**Bella pov.**

Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a alguem a bater e disse largando um suspiro:

-Entre…

Vi o Emment a espreitar de esguelha na porta.

-Que queres agora,Emment?

-Amanha queres ir ao cinema minha querida irmazinha Bella?-perguntou-me Emment com uma vozinha de criança e a fazer beicinho.

Eu ri-me da cara dele.

-E que a proposito vem a ser esse convite?-perguntei-lhe fazendo cara de desenteresse.

-Vai sair um filme muito fixe e eu não o queria ir ver sozinho.-continuou com o beicinho na cara.

-Sim pode ser.-respondi eu e logo a seguir Emment abraçou-me.

-Okay,okay chega de lamechices.-tirei os braços dele de cima de mim.

-Pronto maninha,já nunca mais te abraço…mas obrigada por ires comigo.

-De nada.

Ouvi alguem chamar-nos lá em baixo.

-Meninos venham comer.-era a nossa mãe a chamar-nos.

-O primeiro a chegar não arruma a cozinha depois.-disse Emment.

Corremos pelas escadas abaixo e consegui chegar primeiro que Emment.

-Desculpa maninho,parece que és tu a arrumar a cozinha…

-Fogo nunca te consigo que inventar uma táctica diferente.-disse Emment pensativo.

O jantar foi calmo.

**Edward pov.**

Já era a acabar de almoçar para ir ao cinema com a Melissa.

-Posso ir?-perguntou Alice pela vigésima vez neste estava-me a torturar para ir ao cinema comigo e com a Mel.

-Não um namorado que te leve.-respondi-lhe.

Ela fez beicinho,e eu estava-lhe quase a dizer que podia vir quando o meu telemovel o Emment.

_-'Tou?-_disse ele quando atendi.

_-Sim Emment._

_-Estás ocupado hoje à tarde?_

_-Estou._

_-Ah…então esquece._

_-Okay._

_-Então até segunda._

_-Até segunda._

Aquele telefonema tinha sido muito í de casa para ir buscar a cheguei a casa dela,ela entrou no carro.

-Olá.-disse ela espetando-me um beijo nos lábios.

-Olá.-respondi-lhe.

Ultimamente já não ficava tão contente como antes quando estava com a Mel.

Chegamos ao cinema e fomos comprar os bilhetes.O filme chamava-se "Dia dos namorados",e era uma comédia romantica.

Entramos na sala de cinema e sentamo-nos nos nossos lugares.

Sentou-se outra pessoa ao meu lado mas eu não dei importancia a isso,pois como é obvio ia mais gente ao cinema.

Quando me virei para o lado,vi a última pessoa que esperava ver.

-Bella?-perguntei ainda um pouco confuso.

Ela virou-se e fez uma cara de espanto.

-Edward?...o que é que estas aqui a fazer?-perguntou ela baralhada.

-O mesmo que tu.O que é que se faz no cinema?Vê-se um filme!-disse Melissa falando como se Bella fosse burra.

Eu ignorei a Melissa e disse:

-Vieste sozinha?

-Não,vim com o Emment,mas ele foi buscar pipocas.-respondeu ela timidamente.

Vi Emment aproximar-se e sentando-se ao lado de Bella.

-Edward?És mesmo tu?-disse ele.

-Não,é o meu irmão gémeo.-respondi-lhe revirando os olhos.

O filme começou.E nós ficamos em silencio.

Quando acabou o intervalo,Melissa disse:

-Vou à casa de banho.

-Eu fico aqui à espera.-respondi-lhe.

Ouvi Emment dizer:

-Bella, vou comprar

* * *

mais pipocas.

-Mais?Comes-te um pacote familiar sozinho!-disse-lhe ela.

-Mas puseram-me pouquinhas!-respondeu ele.

-Okay vai lá.

Ele saiu e eu disse-lhe:

-Fomos abandonados.

-Pois,pelos vistos.-respondeu ela sem interesse.

-Estás a gostar do filme?-perguntei-lhe tentando arranjar tema de conversa.

-Estou,está a ser engraçado.

-Pois,tambem acho.

* * *

**Então como está a ficar a história?  
Pelo o que voces tem mandado não deve estar a ficar interessante:(**

**Deixem reviews:)**

**beijoos^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

Oi:)  
Aqui está o capitulo 6,esperamos que gostem:)  
Não temos tido muitoo tempo para postar:)  
**OBRIGADA LADY VAMPIE E HANNA **pelo apoio qe nos tem dado;)

**Enjoy...;)**

**

* * *

**

Melissa Pov.

Já não bastava aquela sonsa da Bella ter aparecido no cinema e ainda por cima ela e o Edward ficaram na mesma sala,lado a lado,SEM MIM!Ao menos tinham lá o Emment,não ficavam saí da casa de banho,vi o Emment na fila das queria dizer que o Edward e a Bella tinham ficado sozinhos!

Dirigi-me para a sala de cinema!Eles não podiam ficar sozinhos nem por mais um minuto.O Edward andava a ficar muito estranho quando se falava dela.

Entrei na sala e dirigi-me rapidamente ao meu lugar.

-De que estavam a falar?-perguntei mal me sentei.

-Do filme.-respondeu o Edward.

O filme continuou.

**Bella Pov.**

Quando o filme acabou,eu e o Emmet levantamo-nos,o Edward disse:  
-Não querem jantar cá connosco?-disse ele gesticulando para ele e para a olhou-o com um olhar fulminante,pelo que se viu que ela tinha odiado a proposta dele.  
Emmet olhou para mim para eu não ia rejeitar e dar uma desculpa ,pois,obviamente o Emmet ia desmenti-la.  
Por isso mais valia aceitar logo.  
-Claro.-respondi.  
Melissa não deve ter ficado muito contente por eu ter aceitado.  
-Boa!Então vamos todos.-disse ela com um tom de voz irónico.  
Saímos do cinema e havia um restaurante mesmo em frente.  
-Querem ir a qual?-perguntei.  
-Àquele italiano.-disse Edward apontando.  
-Lasanha,aqui vou eu!-disse Emmet.  
Eu e Edward começamo-nos a rir,enquanto Melissa olhava Emmet com desprezo.  
Passamos para o outro lado da rua e estavamos no restaurante.  
Edward e Melissa sentaram-se dum lado da mesa e Emmet sentou-se em frente à Melissa,logo eu sentei-me em frente ao Edward.O empregado veio logo ter connosco.  
-Olá,boa noite?O que vão querer?  
-Vamos querer todos lasanha,certo?-disse Edward.  
Acenamos todos afirmamente,menos Melissa.  
-Não,para mim quero,-disse ela olhando para a ementa-esparguete com uvas passas.(**N/A:**este prato,tambem é um prato tipico dos italianos;)  
Ficamos todos admirados com isto.  
O empregado foi à cozinha dizer o pedido e nós enquanto estavamos à espera ficamos a conversar.  
-Então,gostaram do filme?-perguntei,quebrando o silencio que estava.  
-Sim,gostei muito.-responderam Emmet e Edward ao mesmo tempo.  
-Pensei que ia ser melhor.-respondeu Melissa.  
**Edward Pov.**

Após termos pedido o que iriamos comer Bella disse:  
-Então,gostaram do filme?  
-Sim,gostei muito.-respondi juntamente com o Emmet.  
-Pensei que ia ser melhor.-disse Melissa.  
A atitude dela estava-me,literalmente,a depois do jantar eu falaria com ela.  
Quando acabamos de jantar despedimo-nos e eu e a Melissa fomos para o meu carro.  
Mal entramos eu disse:  
-Tinhas de ser tão desagradável esta noite?  
-Desagradável,eu?-disse ela fazendo-se de desentendida.  
-Sim,tu!Ainda ontem discutimos e hoje estás a conseguir outra discussão!Se vais continuar assim mais vale pararmos na segunda discussão!  
Ela arregalou os olhos e disse:  
-Estás…estás a acabar comigo?  
-Não sei,depende de estiveres disposta a mudar a tua atitude não precisamos de terminar.  
-Eu mudo,eu juro que mudo!-disse ela convicta.  
Eu não lhe respondi e fui levá-la a casa.  
A semana passou-se normalmente,apenas estava mais atarefada devido à queria decorar a casa para a festa depois do baile com uma semana de antecedencia,e eu fui obrigado a ajudá-la.  
Melissa evitava falar quando estavamos com mais gente.E quando estavamos sozinhos tambem não falavamos.  
Chegou o dia do baile.  
-Edward!-ouvi a minha irmã a gritar.  
-Sim!-respondi-lhe gritando tambem.  
Olhei para a porta e lá estava Alice com dois fatos de fantasia nas mãos.  
-Desculpa Edward mas o que tu tinhas escolhido era horrivel.-disse Alice pondo-me um dos fatos à minha frente.  
-É uma baile de mascaras,não é uma gala Alice.  
-Mesmo assim…-disse ela pousando-me um fato em cima da cama.  
O fato era do reparei qual era,fui até à porta do quarto e perguntei:  
-Alice,tinha que ser este mesmo?  
-Sim,a Melissa disse que ia de Cat woman,e por isso não podias ir diferente dela.  
A Alice nunca gostou muito da Mel mas quando o assunto tocava em moda,ninguem as separava.  
**Bella pov.  
**A minha semana foi calma,só tive um teste surpresa.O que para mim foi bom.  
O dia do baile ia vestida de capuchinho vermelho e se me perguntarem porquê,respondo que foi a Alice que escolheu.  
Fui até ao quarto do Emment ver o que ele estava a fazer.  
-Emment,posso?-perguntei e bati à porta.  
-Sim Bellinha,entra.-respondeu.  
Sentei-me em cima da cama dele.  
-Então o que vais levar,Emment?  
-O que?À festa?-disse ele rindo-se.  
-Sim,claro.-disse e revirei os olhos pois sabia que ele estava a brincar.  
-Tu vais te rir quando eu te disser.  
-Não vou não,diz-me.  
-De…Shreck.  
-Tu…vais…de…Shreck?-disse eu entre as gargalhadas.  
-Sim,porquê tem alguma coisa de mal?  
-Não,não,é que escolhes-te alguem parecido contigo.-voltei-me a rir.  
-Que engraçadinha a minha maninha.-disse Emment atirando-me uma almofada.  
A manhã passou rápido.  
Depois do almoço,eu ia para a casa da Alice,pois ela é que tinha os fatos.  
Toquei à campainha.  
**Edward Pov.  
**Tinha acabado de almoçar e Alice estava-me a chamar para me ir mascarar.  
-Alice,o baile só começa às 17 horas!-gritei.  
-Mas eu tenho de te ajudar agora,pois depois tenho de me vestir e ajudar a…-a voz dela foi interrompida pela campainha.  
Fui abrir a porta e realmente era linda…  
-Olá.-disse ela timidamente.  
-Olá.-disse eu sorrindo.  
-Bella!-gritou Alice descendo as escadas a correr.  
-Olá Alice.-disse Bella.  
-Vamos para o meu quarto!-disse Alice pegando na mão da Bella e desaparecendo no cimo das escadas.  
**Alice Pov.**

OMG!Tenho tanto que fazer…E aquela Bella que não o fato perfeito para ela,vai ser a mais giraa do baile,a seguir a mim como é obvio!  
Pensando no meu fato onde é que o meti?Ia jurar que o tinha pousado em cima do sofá.  
Entretanto tocou à !Estava a ver que a Bella não vinha…  
Desci as escadas a correr.  
-Bella!-gritei.  
-Olá Alice.-disse Bella.  
-Vamos para o meu quarto!-peguei na mão dela e subi as escadas arrastando-a comigo.  
-Edward!Quero-te aqui daqui a 5 minutos!-disse antes de bater com a porta do meu quarto.

* * *

Então ai,como ficou'?  
Mandem reviews,please:)  
Beijos gentee^^


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7**  
**Só tenho a certeza de uma coisa:amo'te

Bella pov.

Depois de Alice me maquilhar,como se eu fosse uma boneca,saímos do seu quarto,onde eu me deparei com Edward vestido de estava bem estava completamente magnífica com o seu fato de sininho.

O meu fato de capuchinho vermelho também era bonito,mas comparada com eles eu não estava nada de especial.

-Vamos?-perguntou Alice.

-Vamos!-respondi eu e Edward ao mesmo tempo.

Quando chegamos ao baile,a primeira pessoa que vimos foi Emmett,ou melhor,o shrek.

-Estou giro?-perguntou ele dando uma volta.

-Pareces um ogre.-disse Alice fazendo uma expressão de horror.

-É essa a ideia.-disse ele.  
Alice encolheu os ombros e Melissa viu Edward e correu para ele,,sem saber porquê,ver Melissa e Edward juntos afectava-me,e não de forma positiva.

Eu sentia algo por ele,era algo impossivel de negar.

Mas além de ele não reparar em mim,ele namorava com a Melissa.E como é que eu no inicio o odiava e agora parecia que quando o olhava nos olhos,o mundo parava?

Realmente,era algo impossivel de explicar.E olhar para Melissa,linda,com aquele fato preto justo de catwoman,fazia-me sentir insignificante.

Entramos na escola para o "grande baile".Melissa e Edward foram dançar de imedianto,tal como Emmett e Alice.

-Olá.-disse um rapaz vestido de super homem,e a cara dele estava tapado por uma máscara,por isso eu não conseguia perceber quem ele era.

-Olá.-disse eu indeferente.

Ele reparou que eu não percebi quem ele era e disse:

-Sou o Mike.

-Ah!Olá Mike.-disse eu sorrindo.

-Queres dançar?-perguntou ele estendendo-me a mão.

-Claro.-respondi-lhe.

Eu não era propriamente a melhor dançarina do mundo,mas conseguia me safar.

Depois de dançar com Mike e com Emmett durante algum tempo,as pessoas começaram-se a ir embora.  
-Vamos Bella?-perguntou Alice.

-Já é para ir?

-Sim,já estamos todos prontos para ir para minha casa.

-Quantos somos?

-Somos poquinhos.

-Quantos?

-Vinte e três.

Realmente eramos pouquinhos,mas era preferível assim.

Fomos para casa de Alice,respetivamente com o resto das çamos mais até não aguentarmos de pé,até que Emmett disse:

-Vamos fazer um jogo.

-Sim,vamos jogar ao "Verdade ou Consequência".-disse Alice aos pulos.

Sentamo-nos todos numa roda,(todos não,já estavamos muito poucos,só estava eu,a Alice,a Melissa,o Emmett,o Edward,o Mike e uma rapariga chamada Jessica que era uma amiga da Melissa),e Edward pegou numa garrafa.

-Podes ser o primeiro a rodar.-disse Alice para o Emmentt.-Mas primeiro tens de saber as regras.

-Alice,achas que sou burro?Eu sei jogar ao" verdade ou consequencia".-disse Emmentt.

-Mas os Cullen têm a sua própria versão de escolher "Verdade" ou "Consequencia".Se escolheres "verdade" e a tua resposta nos deixar desconfiados,vais a "consequencia".E a "consequencia" não te dá-mos três e tens de escolher umaa,só te dá-mos uma consequencia e se te recusares a faze-la sais do jogo.-explicou Alice.

-Gosto muito mais desta versão.-disse Emmentt sorrindo maliciosamente.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Vamos começar.-disse Emmentt rodando a garrafa que calhou no Edward.

-Verdade ou Consequencia?-disse Emmentt.

-Verdade.-respondeu Edward.

-É verdade que…é verdade que tens um fraco pela minha irmã?

Edward pov.

-Verdade ou Consequencia?-disse Emmentt olhando para mim.

-Verdade.-respondi-lhe.

-É verdade que…é verdade que tens um fraco pela minha irmã?

Senti os olhos de Melissa pregados em mim.A resposta era não,eu não sentia um fraco por Bella,era muito mais que um fraco,mas eu não podia dizer tinhamos de ser honestos,certo?O que era o pior que podia acontecer?

-Não,não é verdade. a Melissa a descontrair.

-Não?-perguntou Emmentt chocado.

-Não,eu não sinto um fraco,sinto muito mais que isso.

Mal acabei de dizer isto,ficaram todas as pessoas que estavam na sala a olhar para mim,menos Bella.

-O quê?-disse Melissa,ou melhor,gritou Melissa.

-Vamos continuar o jogo.-disse eu pegando na tinha sido eu a responder,era eu a rodá e calhou na !

-Verdade ou Consequencia? obvio que ela ia escolher consequencia,ela gostava de ser "masoquista".

-Consequencia.-respondeu era tão previsivel.E era isso que me atraía na Bella,era impossivel decifrá-la.

Que consequencia é que eu ia dar?Desde que vira Bella de capuchinho vermelho achei que ela estava linda,mas gostava de vê-la com o fato da cat-woman.

-Troca de fato com a Bella.-respondi à Melissa.

-Estás a falar a sério?-perguntou ela.

-Estou.

Ela levantou-se,acenando a Bella para ir à casa de trocaram de roupa rápido,e enquanto elas tiveram na casa-de-banho não dirigiram a palavra uma à outra,e eu sei disto pois se elas tivessem falado,ouviria-se.

Melissa saiu da casa de banho vestida de capuchinho quando saiu da casa de banho deixou-me boquiaberto,pois ela estava linda!O fato era justo deliniando o seu estava simplesmente magnífica!

Melissa pegou na garrafa e na Alice.

-Verdade ou Consequencia?-perguntou ela.

-Verdade.-respondeu Alice de imediato.

-É verdade que…que tu já tinha reparado que Edward gostava da Bella?

-É.

-E não me disses'te nada?

-Porque haveria de te dizer?

Alice pegou na garrafa e rodou-a,calhando na Bella.

-Verdade ou Consequencia?

-Consequencia.-respondei a voz mais bonita do mundo.

Eu fiquei espantado por ela escolher consequencia.

-Fica o resto da noite no meu quarto com Edward.

Se havia coisa que eu não estava à espera era disso que Alice e Bella,sozinhos,no quarto da Alice,o resto da noite?

-Não podes fazer isso Alice?-disse Melissa.

-Porquê?-perguntou ela.

-Porque…porque não!

-Fui eu a escolher a consequencia e já está Bella e Edward levantem-se e vão para o meu vou trancar a porta para vocês não fugirem e só saem de lá quando eu achar que vocês devem sair.

Eu lancei um olhar de agradecimento a Alice,por ela estar a fazer nunca conseguia falar a sério com a Bella,pois Melissa intrometia-se sempre,mas se eu estivesse nun quarto com Bella,eu dizia-lhe tudo o que sinto por ela.

* * *

**Oi pessoal:)**  
**Tenho reparado que há muita gente que lê uma fic e que não deixa review.****  
****Isso nos deixa muito tristes.:(****  
****Pode deixar nem que seja uma letra,um **_**smile**_**,... mas deixa,por favor.****  
****Nós retribuímos tudo e respondemos a tudoo:)****  
****Beijinhos*-***


End file.
